Yu-Gi-Oh! – Grand Prix Riding Duel
by Mugiwara-Shanks
Summary: Éste es uno de muchos fanfictions de Yu-Gi-Oh! que haré, este fic se centra en un torneo de duelos en D-Wheels de 3 vs 3, disfrútenlo.
1. Riding Duel - Acceleration

Yu-Gi-Oh! – Grand Prix Riding Duel Parte 1

-¡Gente, bienvenidos a la gran final primer Grand Prix Riding Duel!-anuncia el presentador mientras todos gritan emocionados. –En esta competición los duelistas conducirán sus D-Wheels (las motocicletas que salen en 5D's y en Arc-V) por toda la ciudad en una competencia de 3 vs 3; las reglas son simples, el duelo empieza con un 1 vs 1 con 4000 LP cada uno, una vez se terminen los LP de uno de los competidores, el siguiente miembro de su equipo tomará su lugar, las cartas que su compañero tenía en su campo pasan a ser suyos, el duelo termina cuando los 3 miembros de un mismo equipo han sido derrotados o si 2 de ellos sufren un accidente durante el duelo; ahora presentemos a los equipos.

Desde una puerta, un grupo de 3 duelistas conformados por 2 chicos y una chica entran en sus motos. –El primero, desde la región más lejana, Team Elemental.-luego desde el lado opuesto del estadio aparecen otros 3 duelistas conformados por 2 chicos y una chica montando sus motos. –Y el segundo, los campeones del año pasado, Team Fimbulvert.-el público aplaude.

–Es genial que hayamos podido entrar al Grand Prix.-dice Yuno, líder del Team Fimbulvert.

–Después de muchos intentos por fin hemos llegado a la final.-decía Gabriel.

–No sean pesimistas.-decía Clarisse. –Demostremos de lo que somos capaces.

Mientras tanto con el Team Elemental.

–La gran final.-dice Alexis. –Nada mal para unos novatos como nosotros.

–No soporto estar rodeada de mucha gente.-dice Woodpecker algo tímida.

–Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí, hay que darlo todo.-dice Mitsuky, líder del Team Elemental.

-¡La primera ronda del Grand Prix Riding Duel!-dice el anunciador. -¡Duelistas, suban a sus D-Wheels!

–Tomaré la primera ronda.-dice Gabriel.

–Mucha suerte.-dice Yuno.

–Voy a demostrarle a todos el poder de José Alexis.-dice el joven corriendo a su moto.

-¡Duelistas en Posición!-dice el anunciador. -¡Carta de Campo, Mundo de la Velocidad 2, Activada!-los duelistas encienden sus motores. -¡Riding Duel! ¡Aceleración!-ambos arrancan.

-¡Duelo!-dicen ambos competidores, ambos intentan tomar la primera curva para obtener el primer turno (LP: Alexis 4000/ Gabriel 4000).

–No planeo darte ese privilegio.-Alexis acelera a fondo y toma la primera curva, a pesar de que casi se vuelca en el proceso. -¡Wow! Eso estuvo cerca.

–Debería tener más cuidado y no ser tan precipitado.-dice Wood asustada.

–Ya sabes cómo es él.

–Yo empiezo.-dice Alexis. –Como es el primer turno no puedo robar ninguna carta, coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y convoco a la Doncella de los Ojos Azules en modo de ataque (Nivel 1, Tuner, Luz, Lanzador de Conjuros, ATK 0).

¬-¿Un monstruo con 0 de ataque?-dice Gabriel.

–No la tomes a la ligera, termino mi turno.

–Es mi turno, robo.-Gabriel toma una carta (SPC [Contadores de Velocidad] Alexis 1/ Gabriel 1). –No sé lo que planeas, pero allá voy, invoco de modo especial al Spreader Obrero (Nivel 3, Oscuridad, Máquina, ATK 1300) esta carta puede ser invocada de modo especial si no controlo monstruos ni magias o trampas, luego lo tributo para invocar al Spreader Aéreo en modo de ataque (Nivel 5, Oscuridad, Máquina, ATK 1800) por su efecto, cuando es invocado por tributo puedo añadir un monstruo Spreader de nivel 4 o menor de mi Deck a mi mano, añado al Spreader Volador, luego activo la carta mágica Alerta de Eco Localización, si controlo únicamente un Spreader Aéreo en el campo, puedo invocar tantos monstruos Spreader de mi mano al campo de manera especial.

-¿Qué?

-¡Aparezcan mis monstruos! Spreader Volador (Nivel 4, Oscuridad, Máquina, ATK 1000), Microspreader (Nivel 1, Unión, Oscuridad, Máquina, DEF 0) y Spreader Omega (Nivel 7, Oscuridad, Máquina, ATK 2600).

-¡Estupendo!-dice el anunciador. -¡Gabriel ha logrado invocar sin ningún esfuerzo a varios monstruos!

–Activo el efecto de mi Spreader Omega, puedo equiparle tantos monstruos Spreader en el campo, ¡ensámblense!-todos los monstruos se unen en un solo ser. –Además gana un efecto según el número de Spreader equipados, si posee uno robo una carta.-lo hace. -Si son 2 puedo destruir un monstruo de mi oponente, escojo destruir a tu Doncella de los Ojos Azules.-el Spreader Omega carga su cañón y la destruye.

–Iluso, activo el efecto de la Doncella, cuando es seleccionada por el efecto de una carta puedo invocar de modo especial un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules de mi Deck (Nivel 8, Luz, Dragón, ATK 3000).-un enorme dragón aparece rugiendo.

–No importa, si mi Spreader Omega posee 3 monstruos Spreader equipados a él, puede atacar directamente reduciendo su ataque a la mitad (ATK 2600-1300).

-¿Espera qué?

-¡Spreader Omega, ataca con Descarga Chasqueante!-el enorme robot ataca a Alexis (4000-2700). –Coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno, durante la fase final todos los monstruos en mi campo regresan a mi mano por el efecto de Alerta de Eco Localización.

–Sacrificaste mucho para traer esos monstruos a tu campo ¿Solo para causarme 1300 de daño?-se burla Alexis. –Ahora que los perdiste, estás a mi merced.-roba una carta (SPC: Alexis 2/ Gabriel 2). –Ahora verás, si en mi mano poseo un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, puedo invocar de manera especial a este monstruo ¡Dragón Blanco Alternativo de los Ojos Azules! (Nivel 8, Luz, Dragón, ATK 3000).

-¡Increíble!-dice el anunciador. –Ahora que el campo de Gabriel está expuesto, ¿terminará esto tan rápido con el ataque de los dragones de Alexis?

-¡Estás acabado! ¡Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules! ¡Ataque de Relámpago Blanco!-el poderoso dragón carga su ataque contra Gabriel (4000-1000). -¡Ahora Dragón Blanco Alternativo de los Ojos Azules! ¡Relámpago Blanco Alternativo!

-Continuará-


	2. Ciber-bichos vs Dragones

Yu-Gi-Oh! – Grand Prix Riding Duel Parte 2

-¡Increíble!-dice el anunciador. –Ahora que el campo de Gabriel está expuesto, ¿terminará esto tan rápido con el ataque de los dragones de Alexis?

-¡Estás acabado!-dice Alexis. -¡Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules! ¡Ataque de Relámpago Blanco!-el poderoso dragón carga su ataque contra Gabriel (4000-1000). -¡Ahora Dragón Blanco Alternativo de los Ojos Azules! ¡Relámpago Blanco Alternativo!

-¡GAB!-dicen Clarisse y Yuno.

-¡Carta Trampa Actívate! ¡Granada Spreader!-dice Gabriel. –Cuando mi oponente declara un segundo ataque directo puedo invocar esta carta como si fuera un monstruo (Nivel 1, Oscuridad, Máquina, DEF 0) además, si mi oponente destruye esta carta en batalla puedo destruir al monstruo atacante y recibes daño igual al ataque de tu monstruo.

-Cancelo mi ataque.-dice Alexis. –Coloco 2 cartas y con eso termino mi turno.

-Es mi turno, robo.-Gabriel roba una carta (SPC: Alexis 3/Gabriel 3). –Activo mi carta trampa, Factoría Spreader, barajo tantos monstruos Spreader de mi mano en mi Deck y robo cartas igual a la cantidad de enviada más 1, barajo 4 cartas por lo que robo 5.-lo hace. –Invoco al Spreader Aéreo en modo de ataque (Nivel 3, Oscuridad, Máquina, ATK 700), si controlo 2 o más monstruos Spreader puedo invocar de manera especial al Spreader Defensor (Nivel 4, Oscuridad, Máquina, DEF 1900), aparece, circuito que nos lleva hacia el futuro.-aparece un portal de enlace delante de Gabriel. –Las condiciones son 2 o más monstruos Spreader, utilizo al Spreader Defensor, Spreader Aéreo y Granada Spreader.-los 3 monstruos se vuelven huracanes colocándose en las flechas. -¡Invocación Link! ¡Aparece, Link 3, Royal Spreader – Reina de las Dimensiones! (Link 3, Luz, Ciberse, Enlaces: Arriba, Abajo, Inferior Izquierda; ATK 2300).

-¿Un monstruo Link?-dice Alexis.

-Los monstruos de Extra Deck solo pueden ser invocados en la zona de Monstruos de Extra Deck.-dice Gabriel. –Activo el efecto de la Reina de las Dimensiones, cuando es invocada mediante una invocación Link, puedo invocar un monstruo Spreader de mi cementerio en uno de sus marcadores de enlace, regresa Spreader Defensor (DEF: 1900), aparece de nuevo, circuito que nos lleva hacia el futuro, las condiciones son un monstruo de tipo máquina, utilizo al Spreader Defensor.-ocurre lo mismo. -¡Invocación Link! ¡Aparece, Link 1, Royal Spreader – Princesa Flameante! (Link 1, Fuego, Ciberse, Enlace: Izquierda; ATK 1200) al ser ella un monstruo de Extra Deck no puedo colocarla en la otra zona de Extra Deck, pero puedo colocarla en uno de los enlaces de mi Reina de las Dimensiones, la coloco en la flecha de abajo.

-¡Increíble!-dice el presentador. -¡Gabriel ha logrado invocar a 2 monstruos de su Extra Deck!

-Aún con esos monstruos Link.-dice Alexis. –Ninguno supera el ataque de mis dragones.

-Aún no he terminado.-dice Gabriel.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Aparece por tercera vez, circuito que nos lleva hacia el futuro! Las condiciones son 3 o más monstruos Spreader.

-Pero si solo tienes 2.

-Eso crees tú, si un monstruo de Link es usado como material para una invocación Link, éste puede tratarse como como varios materiales de enlace según su cantidad de enlaces.

-¿Eh?

-Solo observa, uso el Link 1 de mi Princesa Flameante y el Link 3 de mi Reina de las Dimensiones como materiales ¡Invocación Link! ¡Aparece, Link 4, Royal Spreader –Rey del Tiempo! (Link 4, Oscuridad, Ciberse, Enlaces: Arriba, Abajo, Inferior Izquierda, Inferior Derecha; ATK 3000).

-¡Rayos! Aun así no podrás contra mis dragones.

-Activo el efecto de mi Princesa Flameante, cuando es usada para una invocación Link mi monstruo gana 300 de ataque y mi oponente recibe 300 de daño (ATK 3000-3300) (Alexis 2700-2400), ahora Rey del Tiempo ataca a su Dragón Alternativo de Ojos Azules, Sincronía de Épocas.-los puntos de vida de Alexis se reducen a 2100.

-¡Activo mi carta trampa, Vuelo del Gran Dragón Blanco! Cuando un monstruo Ojos Azules en mi campo es destruido en batalla, puedo invocarlo de manera especial y le equipo esta carta.-su dragón regresa al campo.

-Se activa el efecto de mi Rey del Tiempo, si no hay ningún monstruo enlazado a él puedo atacar de nuevo por cada monstruo que controle mi oponente.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ahora ataco a tus Ojos Azules con mi Rey del Tiempo, Sincronía de Épocas.-los puntos de vida de Alexis se reducen a 1500.-seteo 3 cartas, con eso termino mi turno.

-Es mi turno, robo.-Alexis toma una carta (SPC: Alexis 4/Gabriel 4). –Activo mi carta mágica Santuario de Dragones, mando de mi Deck al cementerio un monstruo de tipo Dragón, pero si es un monstruo normal de tipo Dragón, puedo mandar al Cementerio a otro monstruo más de tipo Dragón, envío a mi Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y la Piedra Blanca de los Antiguos al cementerio, ahora activo mi carta mágica Espejo del Dragón, retirando los materiales de mi cementerio puedo invocar por fusión a un monstruo de tipo Dragón.-Alexis mete en su bolsillo a sus 2 Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules y su Dragón Alternativo de Ojos Azules. -¡Poderoso Dragón de 3 cabezas, desciende y somete a tus enemigos con tu inmenso poder! ¡Invocación por Fusión! ¡Aparece, Neo Dragón de Ojos Azules Definitivo! (Nivel 12, Luz, Dragón, ATK 4500).

-Esto se puso feo.-dice Gabriel.

-¡Batalla! Mi dragón puede atacar 3 veces enviando al cementerio 2 monstruos Ojos Azules de mi Extra Deck ¡Triple Relámpago Blanco Definitivo!-las 3 cabezas del dragón atacan al Spreader.

-Activo mi carta mágica Bloqueo de Seguridad, selecciono a mi Rey del Tiempo, que es un monstruo Ciberse; en este turno, ninguno de nosotros recibe daño de batalla, y además mi monstruo no puede ser destruido en batalla.

-Activo mi carta mágica Rugido de Ojos Azules, si controlo un monstruo de fusión "Ojos Azules", puedo negar la activación de una carta de mi oponente, por lo que niego tu Bloqueo de Seguridad y reanudo mi ataque.

-¡Carta trampa actívate! ¡Enjambre Spreader! Cuando mi oponente declara un ataque a un monstruo mío, este no es destruido y el daño lo recibe mi oponente.

-¿¡Qué!?-los puntos de vida de Alexis se reducen a 200. –No importa, uso mi segundo ataque ¡Triple Relámpago Blanco Definitivo!-los puntos de vida de Gabriel se reducen a 0. -¡Gané!

-¡Aún no terminamos! ¡Activo mi carta trampa Enlace Perpetuo! Cuando mis puntos de vida son menores que los de mi oponente, puedo invocar desde mi cementerio un monstruo Link a mi zona de monstruos de Extra Deck, pero sus efectos son negados, su ataque se vuelve 0 y no puede ser seleccionado para ataques ¡Regresa Royal Spreader –Rey del Tiempo!-la motocicleta de Gabriel empieza a ralentizarse. –Les dejo el resto a ustedes.-regresa al estadio con sus compañeros.

-Clarisse, te toca.-dice Yuno.

-Déjamelo a mí.-Clarisse toma la carta de Gabriel y se sube a su moto, luego de eso alcanza a Alexis.

-Acabaré contigo como lo hice con tu compañero.-dice Alexis.

-A diferencia de él, yo soy más ruda a la hora de pelear.-dice Clarisse.

-¡Duelo!-dicen ambos (Alexis 200/Clarisse 4000).

-Continuará-


	3. El Escuadrón Anti-Zombi

**Yu-Gi-Oh! – Grand Prix Riding Duel Parte 3**

La motocicleta de Gabriel empieza a ralentizarse. –Les dejo el resto a ustedes.-dice Gabriel regresando al estadio con sus compañeros.

-Clarisse, te toca.-dice Yuno.

-Déjamelo a mí.-Clarisse sube a su moto y alcanza a Alexis.

-Acabaré contigo como lo hice con tu compañero.-dice Alexis.

-A diferencia de él, yo soy más ruda a la hora de pelear.

-¡Duelo!-dicen ambos (Alexis 200/Clarisse 4000).

-Es mi turno, robo.-Clarisse toma una carta (SPC: Alexis 5/Clarisse 5).

-¿Crees que ella use el efecto del Mundo de la Velocidad 2 para ganarle?-le dice Gabriel a Yuno.

-Espero que no.-dice Yuno. –Si ella lo derrota antes de si quiera colocar sus cartas su turno terminará automáticamente y dejará su campo expuesto, además de que aún se quedará en el campo el dragón de Alexis.

-Espero no actúe impulsivamente como siempre.

-"Esta es una buena mano."-piensa Clarisse. –"Creo que puedo ganar en mi siguiente turno sin necesidad de usar mis SPC".-toma unas cartas. –Coloco 5 cartas boca abajo, e invoco de modo normal al Parásito Zanoid en modo de ataque (Nivel 1, Tierra, Máquina, ATK 0) con eso termino mi turno.

-¿Eso es todo?-dice Alexis. –Esto será fácil, es mi turno ¡Robo!-toma una carta (SPC: Alexis 6/Clarisse 6). –Ya que no harás nada te derrotaré ataco a tu chatarra con mi Neo Dragón de Ojos Azules Definitivo ¡Triple Relámpago Blanco Definitivo!

-¡Carta trampa continua activada!-dice Clarisse -¡Virus Astenia! Con esta carta todos tus monstruos se convierten en tipo zombi.-el dragón empieza a pudrirse.

-¡Mi Dragón!-dice Alexis. –Pero eso no te servirá, mi ataque continúa.

-Activo mi segunda carta trampa, Fusión Antizombi, cuando un monstruo tipo zombi declara un ataque a un monstruo de tipo máquina, puedo enviar cartas de mi mano, Deck o campo al cementerio para invocar por fusión un "Héroe Mechanoid" en mi Extra Deck de nivel 6 o menor, envío al Parásito Zanoid en mi campo y a Agente Mechanoid – Beltran en mi Deck al cementerio; poderosa heroína de carácter explosivo, aparece y libera este mundo de la plaga ¡Invocación por Fusión! ¡Aparece, Héroe Mechanoid – Bakuhatsu! (Nivel 6, Fuego, Máquina, ATK 2400).

-Entonces ataco a Bakuhatsu.

-Activo mi tercera carta trampa, Contención de Emergencia, con la primera durante la fase de batalla, reduzco el ataque todos los monstruos tipo zombi a la mitad (ATK 4500 – 2250), ahora Bakuhatsu, contraataca con Stun Granade.

-¡Ahhh!-los puntos de vida de Alexis se reducen a 50. –Menos mal que sigo vivo.

-No por mucho tiempo.-dice Clarisse. –Activo el efecto de Bakuhatsu, cuando ella destruye en batalla un monstruo de tipo zombi, recibes 500 de daño.

-¡¿Qué?!-la robot le arroja una bola de fuego y los puntos de vida de Alexis se reducen a 0.

-¡Increíble!-dice el presentador. –Con esto ambos equipos van empatando uno a uno, ¿quién será el siguiente competidor?

Alexis conduce su moto hasta detenerse con su equipo. –No puedo creer que derrotaran a mi dragón.

-Eso te pasa por precipitado.-dice Mitsuky. -¿Cómo se te ocurre atacar a alguien con 5 cartas colocadas?

-Eso ya no importa.-responde Alexis. –Woody, te toca.-le dice a la chica.

-Entendido.-Woodpecker se sube a su moto y alcanza a Clarisse.

-Veamos qué tienes para darme.-dice Clarisse.

-¡Duelo!-dicen ambas (Woodpecker 4000/Clarisse 4000).

-Es mi turno, robo.-Wood toma una carta (SPC: Woodpecker 7/Clarisse 7). –Si mi oponente controla monstruos y yo no controlo ninguno puedo invocar de modo especial al Mapache Boxeador en modo de defensa (Nivel 2, Tierra, Bestia, DEF 300).-pero éste se vuelve tipo Zombi por la carta de Clarisse. –Activo mi carta mágica Llamado de la Naturaleza, si no controlo monstruos de tipo Bestia, Bestia Guerrera o Bestia Alada, puedo invocar de modo especial un monstruo de tipo bestia de nivel 3 o menor de mi mano, invoco a Chibi Neko en modo de defensa (Nivel 2, Oscuridad, Bestia, DEF 400).

-¿Dos monstruos de nivel 2?-dice Clarisse. –Eso significa.

-Con mis 2 monstruos de nivel 2 ¡Overlay! ¡Poderosa muñeca de porcela, sal ahora y defiende a tu maestra! ¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aparece Número 29 – Mannequin Neko (Rango 2, Luz, Bestia, ATK 2000).

-Por el efecto de Virus Astenia, tu monstruo se vuelve tipo Zombi.-dice Clarisse.

-No importa, activo el efecto de Número 29, quitándole un material puedo seleccionar 1 monstruo en tu cementerio e invocarlo de Modo Especial tu campo, escojo a tu Parásito Zanoid (ATK 0), ahora activo su segundo efecto, cuando uno o más monstruos son invocados en tu campo, puedo invocar de modo especial desde mi mano, Deck o cementerio un monstruo del mismo tipo o atributo que cualquiera de tus monstruos, escojo a tu Zanoid de atributo Tierra, aparece Behemoth el Rey de Todos los Animales (Nivel 7, Tierra, Bestia, ATK 2700) por último invoco de modo normal a Milus Radiante en modo de ataque (Nivel 1, Tierra, Bestia, ATK 300) mientras esta carta permanezca boca arriba en el Campo, aumenta el ATK de todos los monstruos de atributo Tierra en 500 puntos (Milus ATK 300 – 800, Behemoth ATK 2700 – 3200, Parásito Zanoid ATK 0 – 500), ahora Mannequin Neko, ataca a su Parásito Zanoid ¡Mannequin Slash!-los puntos de vida de Clarisse se reducen a 2300. –Ahora Behemoth, ataca a Bakuhatsu ¡Golpe Salvaje!

-¡Carta Trampa Actívate! ¡Pandemia Controlada! Cuando un monstruo de tipo Zombi declara un ataque a un monstruo Héroe Mechanoid, reduzco el daño a 0.-su monstruo se destruye.

-Milus Radiante, atácala directamente ¡Zarpa Radiante!-los puntos de vida de Clarisse se reducen a 1500. –Seteo una carta y termino mi turno.

-Es mi turno, robo.-Clarisse toma una carta (SPC: Woodpecker 8/Clarisse 8). –Uso el efecto de Mundo de la Velocidad 2, retiro 7 SPC y robo otra carta (SPC: Woodpecker 8/Clarisse 1), si controlo una carta trampa continua puedo activar mi trampa Ensamblaje Mechanoid desde mi mano, pago mil puntos de vida y robo una carta por cada monstruo de tipo Zombi en tu campo (1500 – 500).-roba 3 cartas. –Invoco a Agente Mechanoid – Schrödinger en modo de ataque (Nivel 4, Oscuridad, Ciberso, ATK 1700) ahora se activa su efecto, si no controlo otros monstruos puedo añadir un monstruo "Dispositivo Mechanoid" de mi Deck a mi mano, luego activo mi carta trampa Reforma Mechanoid, invoco de mi cementerio al Parásito Zanoid en modo de defensa (DEF 0).

-Activo el efecto de Mannequin Neko, si uno o más monstruos son invocados de modo especial en tu lado del campo, puedo seleccionar un monstruo boca arriba que controles e invocar de modo especial un monstruo con su mismo Tipo o Atributo que ese monstruo, escojo a tu Parásito Zanoid e invoco otra Milus Radiante en modo de ataque (ATK 300 – 800), ahora por el efecto de mis 2 Milus Radiante el ataque de mis monstruos aumenta más (Milus Radiante 800 – 1300, Behemoth 3200 – 3700) y activo mi carta trampa continua "La Ley del más Fuerte", si controlo 2 o más monstruos no puedes atacar al que tenga el ataque más bajo, por lo que mis Milus Radiantes están a salvo.

-Pues ya veremos, cuando Parásito Zanoid es invocado de forma especial, puedo Invocar por Fusión un monstruo de Fusión "Héroe Mechanoid" usando los monstruos que controlo como materiales, incluyéndolo.-aparece un espiral absorbiendo a Schrödinger y al Parásito Zanoid. -¡Poderoso sabio que controlas las leyes de la física, aparece y libera el mundo de los zombis! ¡Invocación por Fusión! ¡Aparece, Héroe Mechanoid – Casimir! (Nivel 8, Oscuridad, Máquina, ATK 2800) activo su efecto, cuando esta carta es Invocada de modo especial puedo seleccionar un monstruo "Agente Mechanoid" de nivel 5 o menor en mi Cementerio e infrinjo daño igual a su ATK, escojo a Schrödinger ¡Vacío de Electrones!-los puntos de vida de Wood se reducen a 2300. –Activo desde mi mano el efecto de Dispositivo Mechanoid – Kat Schatten, puedo equiparlo a un monstruo Héroe Mechanoid como carta de equipo, escojo a Casimir.-el gato negro se posa en el hombro de Casimir. –Seteo 2 cartas, ahora Casimir, ataca a Mannequin Neko.

-¡Carta Trampa Actívate! ¡Maldición del Bosque! Envío un monstruo de tipo bestia de mi mano al cementerio y reduzco el ataque de un monstruo tuyo igual al ATK del monstruo descartado, envío al Mapache Bebé Ponpoko y reduzco tu ATK en 800 (Casimir ATK 2800 – 2000), Mannequin Neko, contraataca con Mannequin Slash.

-¡No te dejaré! Activo el segundo efecto de Casimir, si el ATK de esta carta en este momento es diferente a su ATK original puedo seleccionar una carta en el campo y la destruyo, escojo a uno de tus Milus Radiante ¡Quantum Force!-el robot hace aparecer un agujero negro y absorbe a Milus. –Además de eso, el ATK de esta carta regresa a la normalidad (Casimir 2000 – 2800).-el robot destruye a la Neko reduciendo los puntos de vida de Wood a 1700. –Termino mi turno.

-Es mi turno, robo.-Wood toma una carta (SPC: Woodpecker 9/Clarisse 2). –Activo Tifón del Espacio Místico, destruyo tu Virus Astenia.-un poderoso tornado aparece intentando destruir su trampa. –Eso te detendrá.

-Ya quisieras.-dice Clarisse sonriendo. –Tributo Virus Astenia y activo mi trampa continua Virus Astenia de Tipo 2.

-¡Oh no!

-Activo su efecto, todos tus monstruos en tu campo y cementerio se vuelven tipo Zombi, además los monstruos en tu campo pierden 1000 de ATK.

-¡¿Qué?!-el ATK de todos los monstruos de Wood se reducen mucho (Milus Radiante 800 – 0, Behemoth 3200 – 2200).

-No solo eso, cuando el ataque de un monstruo de tipo Zombi de mi oponente se vuelve 0, este es destruido.-Milus es destruida junto con la carta trampa "La Ley del más Fuerte", por lo que el ATK de Behemoth se vuelve 1700.

-No me importa, ya que tus puntos de vida son solo 500, activo el efecto de Mundo de la Velocidad 2, retiro 4 SPC (SPC: Woodpecker 5/Clarisse 2) y te provoco 800 de daño por cada carta mágica en mi mano, tengo una, por lo que recibes 800 de daño.-Wood se da la vuelta y de su D-Wheel sale un láser. –He ganado.

-¡Rayos!

\- Continuará -


	4. XYZ vs Fusión

**Yu-Gi-Oh! – Grand Prix Riding Duel Parte 4**

 **Posiblemente sea el capítulo más corto, pero es que perdí el archivo 3 veces y quería terminarlo ya; disfrútenlo.**

-Ya que tus puntos de vida son solo 500, activo el efecto de Mundo de la Velocidad 2, retiro 4 SPC y te provoco 800 de daño por cada carta mágica en mi mano, tengo una, por lo que recibes 800 de daño.-Wood se da la vuelta y de su D-Wheel sale un láser. –He ganado.

-¡Rayos!-dice Clarisse. –No me queda otra, activo desde el cementerio el efecto de Contención de Emergencia, retiro del juego esta carta y hasta la fase final el daño por efecto es negado.

-No me queda de otra, activo mi carta mágica Magia Subida de Rango – Dikayla, cuando es activada puedo invocar de Modo Especial desde mi Cementerio un monstruo de rango 2 o menor, reaparece Mannequin Neko.

-Pero por Virus Astenia se vuelve de tipo zombi.

-No importa, por el efecto de Magia Subida de Rango – Dikayla puedo utilizar este monstruo como material Xyz para invocar un Monstruo Xyz de tipo bestia que sea 1 Rango mayor que Mannequin Neko.-Número 29 se vuelve una esfera de energía y se introduce en una pequeña galaxia. –Poderosa fiera proveniente del bosque, álzate y acaba con tus enemigos ¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aparece, Número C29 – Mannequin Tiger! (Rango 3, Luz, Bestia, ATK 2300) (Bestia – Zombi, ATK 2300 – 1300) Activo el efecto de Mannequin Tiger, quitándole un material mi oponente puede invocar de manera especial 2 monstruos de tipo tierra de tu Deck al campo en modo de defensa.

-En ese caso escojo a Agente Mechanoid – Bellstar y a Parásito Zanoid (Bellstar Nivel 4, Tierra, Ciberso, DEF 1500) (Parásito Zanoid Nivel 1, Tierra, Máquina, DEF 0).

-Ahora activo el segundo efecto de Mannequin Tiger, cuando mi oponente invoca monstruos de manera especial, puedo invocar por cada uno un monstruo de su mismo atributo de mi mano en modo de defensa, aparezcan Kot Belyy (Nivel 2, Tierra, Bestia, DEF 700) (ATK 1100 – 100) y Wolf Gardna (Nivel 2, Tierra, Bestia, DEF 100) (ATK 1200 – 200), activo el efecto de Kot Belyy, al ser invocado de modo especial puedo tributar a Behemoth y robo 2 cartas.

-Activo el efecto de Parásito Zanoid, si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial, puedo invocar por Fusión un "Héroe Mechanoid", usando monstruo de mi campo, poderosa mercenaria entrenada en el arte del exterminio, parásito capaz de evolucionar a la humanidad, júntense y acaben con las plagas ¡Invocación por Fusión! ¡Aparece, Héroe Mechanoid - Gattling Gun! (Nivel 7, Tierra, Máquina, ATK 2500/DEF 2000).

-Activo mi carta mágica Interruptor de Senet, paso a Mannequin Tiger de la Extra Deck Zone a una casilla abajo; ahora Kot Belyy y Wolf Gardna ¡Overlay! Pequeña criatura proveniente de las profundidades, ven y muéstrales tu potencial ¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aparece Gato Tiburón! (Rango 2, Agua, Bestia, DEF 500) (Bestia – Zombi, ATK 500 – 0).

-Activo el efecto de Virus Astenia de Tipo 2, si el ataque de un monstruo tipo zombi se vuelve 0, es destruido.

-¡Ni creas!-dice Wood. –Cuando Wolf Gardna es usado como material Xyz, mis monstruos no pueden ser destruido por efectos este turno.

-Aun así el ataque de ambos no supera el de mis monstruos.-dice Clarisse.

-Ya veremos, Mannequin Tiger, ataca a Gattling Gun.-la tigresa se lanza contra la sicaria.

-Contra ataca con Colt Python.-la sicaria apunta con sus pistolas y dispara.

-Activo el efecto de Gato Tiburón, quitándole un material puedo hacer que el ataque de Mannequin Tiger se convierta en el doble de su ataque original (ATK 1300 – 4600) ¡Ultimate Mannequin Slash!

-Activo mi carta trampa, Escudo T.A.L.O.S., cuando un monstruo de tipo máquina es atacado, cambio el objetivo a otro monstruo de tipo máquina en mi Campo, escojo a Casimir, además hasta la fase final gana 1000 de ATK más (Casimir ATK 2800 – 3800).

-3800 no es suficiente, aun así recibirás 800 de daño y solo te quedan 500, sin mencionar que no puedes usar el efecto del propio Casimir.

-No lo creo, activo el efecto de Kat Schatten, cuando Casimir es atacado, éste no es destruido y ambas recibimos la mitad del daño (Wood 1700 – 1300, Clarisse 500 – 100).

-¡Rayos! Coloco una carta y termino mi turno (Casimir 3800 – 2800, Mannequin Tiger 4600 – 1300).

-Es mi turno, robo.-Clarisse toma una carta (SPC: Woodpecker 6/Clarisse 3) –Activo el efecto de Gattling Gun, envío una carta trampa de mi mano al cementerio para que Casimir ataque 2 veces ¡Batalla! ¡Casimir ataca a su Gato Tiburón con Quantum Force!-el gato es destruido. -¡Ahora a Mannequin Tiger!

-¡Carta trampa actívate, Mitad Inquebrantable! Mi monstruo no es destruido y reduzco el daño a la mitad (Wood 1400 – 650).

-¡Gattling Gun, ataca su Mannequin Tiger! ¡Colt Python! (Wood 650 – 50) Termino mi turno.

-Mi turno, robo.-Wood toma una carta (SPC: Woodpecker 7/Clarisse 4) –Activo el efecto de Mundo de velocidad 2, retiro 7 SPC y robo otra carta.-mira su mano y frunce el ceño (SPC: Woodpecker 0/Clarisse 4). –Coloco 2 cartas y paso a Mannequin Tiger a modo de defensa, termino mi turno.

-Es mi turno, robo.-Clarisse toma una carta (SPC: Woodpecker 1/Clarisse 5) –Terminaré esto ahora, coloco una carta boca abajo, Casimir ¡Quantum Force!-destruye a Mannequin Tiger. –Gattling Gun, acaba este duelo ¡Colt Python!

-Lo siento Mitsuky, no pude ganar.-sus LP se reduce su moto empieza a ralentizarse.

 **Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y follows.**


End file.
